Karen Brockman
Karen Brockman is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and she is portrayed by Ramona Marquez. She is one of the main protagonists Characterization Karen is Pete and Sue's youngest daughter. She is the youngest in the family. She was born in 2002, so she is now 9, (well it depends what year it is!) She has a talent for interrogation, often managing to ask an adult the most bizarre off-the-wall question which completely throws them off balance. Karen is a bright, talkative nine-year-old girl. She is naturally inquisitive and tends to spend much of her time asking questions about anything and everything. Karen often annoys her family members with her quick-witt and her "literal" attitude. She spends quite a lot of time in her room, acting out reality TV shows with her stuffed toys such as Britain's Got Talent, Hell's Kitchen, The X Factor & The Apprentice. She also draws pictures a lot. Some of Karen's innocent questions are actually rather probing and, if answered correctly, would be rather embarrassing for the adults involved. Karen is of an age where she has an interest in everything... including nits. At one point she wanted to keep one as a pet. Being five means that Karen doesn't yet subscribe to the 'being polite' social skills that adults must endure - and thus Karen doesn't hide the fact she doesn't really like her Auntie Angela. Displaying this by saying , during a game of who can create the biggest lie , " I like Auntie Angela " . She is shown to be very cunning and intelligent seen in The Old-Fashioned Sunday when her parents try and get out listening to her play the recorder and she tricks them in to listening. Her intelligence is shown in The Family Outing when she asks Pete if her and Gran were going to argue and cleverly points out that her and Pete were arguing as they were not argreeing on the same thing. Series History Series 1 Karen in series one is a loud and talkative girl who asks a lot of questions. In series one episode three entitled 'The City Farm' we see Karen on her birthday, the only member of the cast we have seen so far. She thinks that because it is her birthday, she has control, thus taking power off others, such as Ben in the car, and asking Grandad directly about getting old.she also grasses up her parents about certain convesation about cousion julie and her taste in men.pure comedy gold 'Series 2' Karen seems to have grown older and matured slightly, however she still asks lots of questions, and as she has become more intelligent, and more knowledgeable, this inevitably leads to more yet more questions.The US election has also had a major effect on her; many drawings such as Obama flying across the sky with Satan' are shown to a slightly worried Sue. Not only is mother disturbed about her young daughter's pictures, but is worried when discovering Karen's teacher, Miss Breybrook, takes medication which causes her to see Satan. Karen becomes much more confident in what she does and in the final episode revelations about Miss Breybrook cause her to write a letter to the prime minister, asking for her teacher to be sacked. Also in the final episodes, one of the most popular Karen moments about her lists of people she doesn't like, were she responds to Pete's question of why she wrote his name, 'Just practising spelling it.' Series 3 In series three Karen becomes much more aware of the world around her, but still has much to learn. In the second episode, her and Ben think that they have won a large sum of money, to this we see into how Karen thinks, and what she's sees as a good spend of money. Another key part of series three is Karen developing traits of her eldest brother when revelations about Pete's kiss arise. She seems worried about her Mum and Dad asking about what the preist would say and wanting to know why Pete broke his wedding promises. In the last episode of series three Karen is hit by a car, luckily at a slow speed so she is not seriously injured. At the hospital she constantly questions the actions of the nurse attending to her, firstly puzzling then annoying the nurse. At the end of the episode Karen asks her Dad if they will sue the man who ran her over, however her parents say no and take her home. Traits Karen is a bright chatty girl who asks lots of questions Traits from Pete At first look Karen doesn't seem anything like her father. The traits they share are both Pete and Karen worry alot. However Pete tends to worry about more things about family and Karen worries about things which are unlikely to ever happen. They both show alot of interest to things and people around them such as Pete continuly looking up Tyson in series 2 and Karen being interested in everything. Relationships Family 'Peter Brockman' Pete is Karens father. It is shown that out of his three children he has the best relationship with Karen and Karen seems to prefer Pete than Sue. Examples of this a shown Pete was last on Karen's list on who she wants to punish. She also seems to ask Pete more reasonable questions and prefers Pete to read her a bedtime story; ask if he is going to her school concert and call him cool. However in Series 4 Karen dores critize Pete taking her to school 'Sue Brockman' Sue is Karens mother. She is highly aware that Karen prefers Pete to her. Karen asks Sue the msot annoying and insulting questions which normanly result in her being embrassed. She does not seem to care much of her mother examples are embrassing Sue twice on a family day out in London. 'Jake Brockman' Jake is Karens eldest brother and they do not typacilly have much interaction with each other. They could however have a good relationship with each as Karen does not annoy Jake with irrating theories like Ben. Ben Brockman Ben is Karens other brother and in earlier series they do not have a good relationship. However in series 3 they have a healthy discussion on what they would do with a 500,000 pounds. Also they are seen discussing who they would live with if Pete and Sue divorced. 'Angela Morrison' Angela is Karens aunt on her mothers side. Karen does like Angela it is shown in The City Farm as her biggest lie was "I like Auntie Angela". She doesn't want to acept gifts( it was an attempt to make Karen like Angela) Angela claims that her children have been brought up to hate her as Karen has to worst relationship. Angela calls Karen spoilt and maniplitive. 'Frank Morrison' Frank is Karens grandad. They are first shown to have a good relationship but it slowly deteriates with Karen asking questions about being old. Frank said that Karen playing recorder sounded terrible. He is also on Karens list on who she wants to punish. 'Sandra Brockman' Sandra is Karens Gran on her fathers side. Sandra thinks Karen is very bright and thinks Karen should go to a good school. Karen knows that her Gran and her father might have an argument and asks if they were going to argue. 'Others' 'Alexa' Alexa is one of Karens closest friends. This is mainly because Jane always drops Alexa off. They sometimes play a game called "Stupid Mummies" and joins in when Karen is annoying Sue. Alexa once invited Karen for a sleepover and they watched a horror film which meant Karen wouldn't sleep for 6 months. 'Barbara' Barbara is Karens next door neighbor. Karen seemed quite fond of her and called her a princess and a lovely lady and very pretty. 'Maisy Warburton' Maisy is one of Karens classmates. Maisy is an unseen character but is metioned quite a lot. She is first metioned when Karen was telling Jake that she thought she was bully by pushing her over and they they played a game called "Spy Dudes". Maisy's parents are noted to be divorced and lives with her mother. She is metioned to give Karen a glow in a dark pen for £10,00. She came to Karens house for a sleepover and encountered a naked Pete. In Series 4, it is mentioned that Maisy and Karen are no longer friends, and that Maisy has joined up with other classmates Megan, Molly and Tania, leaving Karen on her own. She also makes her first, very brief, appearance in Series 4, when Karen sees her and the other girls at a shopping centre, although it is unclear which girl was Maisy. Trivia * In series three, it is revealed she made a controversial badge claiming she was the top of her class, which indicates she is the most arrogant of the three children. * She loves asking questions that really no one knows the answers to. * She loves drawing pictures about death and her family. * In 2010, she was 7 in Series 3, however in Series 4 2011 she is 9, maybe Series 4 is set in 2013 which would be same for Ben who was 9 in 2010 and 11 in Series 4 2011 Critical Acclaim In the media she is seen to be the most popular member of the cast to members of the public. The actress who portrays Karen, Ramona Marquez, has recived a 'Best Female Newcomer' award at the 2009 British Comedy Awards. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Brockman Family Category:2003 births